


Unwanted Visitor: A families hidden secrets

by justfanfiction23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Other, Return of Characters, Shiping, Supernatural Elements, Unrequited Love, new hero's, season five, teen wolf season five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfanfiction23/pseuds/justfanfiction23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new faction is about to invade Beacon Hills in search of the missing pieces to release a dark force they call "father". This new force isn't the only new addition to the town, as a long lost relative of Stiles returns that will forever shake the Stilinski family. This will be my own Season Five. Please Review, your thoughts and opinions help. All TW characters will be present from teen wolf including original characters :) enjoy and comment please.</p>
<p>I will not be adding any relationship tags because they ruin surprises. So take a chance you will enjoy this story. </p>
<p>TEEN WOLF SEASON FIVE :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in a brand-new story from me. It will be my own season, and take place sometime after season four so spoilers will be in if you haven't wanted.
> 
> I would like to thank all my beta's for all their opinions and thoughts on this work. I really want you all to know it means a lot that you take the time and help to make this story even better for the readers.
> 
> Review & Follow please it helps me as a write know that readers like this story, but i also want negative feedback as well. You telling me your thought, & opinions help make me a better writer. So please if you like the story take a few second and let me know what you thought of chapter one and two so far. IF you have any questions, ever about the story feel free to inbox me. Thanks again everyone, and now enjoy

This is the first chapter in a brand-new story from me. It will be my own season, and take place sometime after season four so spoilers will be in if you haven't wanted.

I would like to thank all my beta's for all their opinions and thoughts on this work. I really want you all to know it means a lot that you take the time and help to make this story even better for the readers.

Review & Follow please it helps me as a write know that readers like this story, but i also want negative feedback as well. You telling me your thought, & opinions help make me a better writer. So please if you like the story take a few second and let me know what you thought of chapter one and two so far. IF you have any questions, ever about the story feel free to inbox me. Thanks again everyone, and now enjoy 

* * *

The tires of the old beat-up Mustang zoomed past the large "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign, until they came to a squealing stop as the boy driving shifted the rearview mirror, catching a glimpse of something in the darkness. It almost looked like the silhouette of a person's shadow, but clearly visible. The boy's hand trembled as it rested on the gear stick of the car. His breathing became shallow as his blue eyes stayed fixed on the figure. His eyes could no longer take the strain and in that fleeting moment of the blink, the figure was gone.

That was all in your head, the boy thought to himself, but his hand still shook even as his foot met the gas with force. Within seconds the car was at a speed of 70 miles per hour. The sounds of police sirens should have been the first sign of the boy's failure to obey the law, but still the car continued moving with the pounding of the heavy punk rock music blasting inside."Fuck," rolled off the boys' soft lips, stopping his singing when he finally noticed the car behind him.

Pulling over to the side of the road, after about half a mile of trailing the car, Sheriff Stilinski was already quite wary of the possible danger of this traffic stop. He had been a law officer for more years than anyone else in Beacon Hills. Most didn't stick around in this line of work in this town, but he did the job for the safety of the town that he loved.

"License and-," John asked, stepping up to the car, flashlight in hand. The light glistened over the boy obscuring the full view of his face. The boy's hand extended from the car, handing over what was asked for before John could finish his sentence.

"Do you know how fast you were going?" John asked, dropping this flashlight over the ID. John's face tensed as he read the name on the license. His hand slightly trembling as the flashlight once again shined the boy's face. "Colby," escaped John's lips as he stepped back in shock.

"Hi, Uncle John," the boy said with a wide smile as he blinked, head poked out of the shadows.

* * *

"Brett slow down," Liam panted as he raced, trying to keep up with the tall and muscular young beta.

"You suck Dunbar, come on," Brett yelled as he mockingly ran backwards. Liam's eyes flashed yellow as the boy's strength surged.

"Shit," rolled out of Brett's mouth as he toppled over something on the path. Liam laughed uncontrollably as he made it over to the larger boy.

"See what you get for being a dick," Liam said with a bright smile, barely noticeable under the dim light of the street lamp.

"Just help me up." Brett let out a puff of anger before extending his hand, pulling the smaller beta up with great force.

"What did I trip on?" Brett asked, as he wiped the dirt of his pants.

"I think it was your ego." Liam mocked.

"Real funny." Brett said, as he walked over to see what tripped him over.

"Ahhhhh," Liam stuttered as he looked at Brett. "I don't know, I guess garbage or something." Liam stepped away from the street lamp and nudged the object with his foot until it was fully exposed by the light.

"Shit," Brett jumped back as Liam gasped. In the middle of the two boys lay a severed human hand and forearm. Liam dropped low, crouching as he examined it.

"Don't touch it," Brett clamored as he moved closer, his own curiosity pulling him in. The limb was clearly a male's considering the long hair, Liam thought to himself, but he wouldn't say anything until he was sure.

The limb looked like it had been ripped off based on the jaggedness of the break. It also had a large torn piece of flesh. A bite mark, both boys thought to themselves.

"Why's the hand in a fist?" Brett asked, finally sinking down to match Liam.

"I don't know, but I think we should call Scott," Liam said, standing up.

"I don't need to wait for him." Brett's hands went for the limb.

"Wait," Liam shouted as his phone continued to ring.

"There's something in the hand," Brett said, suddenly looking up. Liam was surprised, mouth hanging slightly open. Brett took a deep breath as he put on a brave face in his attempt to impress Liam. The hand was hard to pry open, but soon Brett was able to wiggle out a small piece of paper without picking the hand up.

"What's on that?" Liam asked, rushing close towards him and grazing his chest with his hand. The slight touch sent chills down Brett's spine.

To Scott:

A gift for a True Alpha

-Kisses, A

Brett and Liam stood in a state of shock as they looked at the note in Brett's hands, until he dropped it.

"It's written in blood, you…you can smell it too, right?" Liam asked.

"Yeah, I think that's what I smelled, but the arm is dry?" Brett was confused.

"It was drained!" Liam exclaimed.

"Someone watches too much Law and Order," Brett snickered.

"Don't poke fun, it helps," Liam smiled, and it caused Brett to smile back, but soon it faded as the boys remembered the hand.

"Hello," a voice continued to repeat from Liam's cell phone.

Liam's eyebrows rose as he finally remembered he had dialed Scott. Both boys smiled, it was funny that even with their super-human hearing, they became so fascinated by the limb that they couldn't even hear Scott's hollering.

"Scott, we're going to need you to come to the running path by the park," Liam said, phone pressed to his ear.

Brett's face locked up, as if he didn't know if he should talk. He wasn't familiar with the openness of a pack like Scott's. Liam waved his hand, motioning for Brett to speak as Scott was put on speakerphone.

"Liam, I'm at work…."

"S-Scott, we need you to come right away," Brett interrupted with a slight stutter.

"I'm coming," Scott said right as the phone went dead.

Liam smiled. "Finally you spoke up." Brett smiled back.

"Well, I'm new to this pack and I couldn't talk out of turn with my alpha before, Satomi, and she wasn't my alpha for long, before she was murdered," the boys' smiles seemed to fade at the same time.

Brett was the first to walk away. Liam stood up and followed after him.

"Are you okay?" Liam asked sympathetically, eyebrows raised in concern for Brett.

Brett spun around and grabbed hold of the collar of Liam's sweat stained t-shirt. "I'm fine, don't pretend you give a shit," Brett said and pushed Liam out of his space. Brett's jaw clenched shut in anger, nostrils flared in a way that brought a slight smile to Liam's face, but only for a second.

"I actually do, you're just a cold dick," Liam said, turning away from Brett. The two boys stood in silence for a while, facing in opposite directions. There were two minds on the situation, and their mixed feelings for each other.

* * *

Brett POV.

Maybe he does actually care? I had to fight all my urges to stop myself from turning around to look at him. I always did kind of feel bad after being mean to him, but I couldn't let myself get hurt again. He's a little piece of crap, just as he's always been since I met him on the lacrosse team. Just because we happen to be in the same pack, it doesn't mean I have to be nice or…or care about him.

* * *

Liam POV:

I can't fucking stand him, he seems to be all over the place. One minute he's nice and the next he becomes a piece of crap. Even before I was a werewolf and we were on the same lacrosse team, he was always so closed-off for someone who was one of the most popular people in school. I know Brett and I have had problems in the past and since becoming a werewolf I have come to accept my rage issues and the problems I caused. I don't pretend I'm innocent or something, I've done bad shit that he could be mad at me for, and so could I. Hell, how many beatings did he give me after my actions on Coach's car? How he turned an entire school against me, but I did deserve it to a point, I guess. But since Scott turned me and brought him into our pack, I thought we'd be friends again or at least civil. I was right and wrong, one minute nice then an asshole again. He's Scott's problem now and if he thinks I'm going to train or look to Brett for help, Scott's crazy.

* * *

Both boys looked up as they heard, in the distance, the sound of a motor running.

"It's Scott," Liam said, giving up on the pouting contest the boys were in. The squealing tires of Scott's old dirt bike came to a stop right in front of him. Brett would never admit it, but he was slightly afraid of his new alpha, as evidenced by his frozen state. Scott was the kindest alpha Brett had ever met and he chocked it up to his age or the possibility that it was because he was a true alpha. Still he wasn't too sure of Scott yet.

Scott pulled off his helmet and flashed the boys a kind smile for a second. "What's wrong guys?"

Liam's body turned slightly, eyes shifting downwards towards the limb. Brett pointed; he wasn't going to talk up to his alpha without being asked to.

Scott's eyes widened, "Shit, what happened?"

"We found it here and…and there was a note," Liam spoke up. Brett walked over to them both and handed the note to Scott.

"Shit," escaped Scott's lips as he crouched down on the pavement.

Brett mimicked his alpha. "There…there was note in the hand" he said, scared to even talk without being asked.

Scott's eyes darted up, body tightening up as his nerves skyrocketed. "Let me see?" he asked, extending his hand.

Liam and Brett could hear Scott's heartbeat begin to race as he read the note. His frightened look quickly turned to a smile. "Ha… ha," he balled the paper up, tossing it in Liam's face. "Nice joke boys, I bet this is fake."

The smaller boy's face distorted in disgust. "Scott this isn't a joke," Liam said as Scott picked up the arm.

"Shit, this is real!" Scott yelled, dropping the arm. Brett couldn't help but slightly snicker. Liam flashed him a harsh look.

"I'm…I'm going to call Stiles and get the sheriff down here. If this is real, it's no coincidence you guys found this. If it's some sick joke, it means someone or something is targeting us."

"Could…could it be Kate again? Chris let her go, maybe she's back?" Liam said. Kate was a possible enemy that was still out for them.

"I don't think Kate would be dumb enough to target us so soon, and if it's her, we'll deal with her if she tries anything," Scott answered with a commanding tone that actually calmed Brett. The young beta had been through a lot in the last few months, losing two packs and almost being killed by people looking to cash in on the bounty of his and all other supernatural beings of Beacon Hills.

"You should both get back to my house, call your parents, Liam tell them…tell them anything. You're crashing with me tonight. Brett, set him up in the spare room with you," Scott ordered. Liam nodded in agreement with a smile, but Brett wouldn't even make eye contact.

What? You have to be joking . No, no, no, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening, Brett thought to himself as he started to squirm.

"Brett did you hear me?" Scott questioned. Brett finally looked up, body tense beyond control, but for some reason the muscles in his face forced a smile the second Brett looked at Liam's smiling face.

"Yeah, I heard you," Brett said, completely wimping out on saying no to Scott. Brett still was the newest member of Scott's pack and knew better to say no to an alpha. Even if Scott was nice, he didn't know him well enough.

"Ok, you two go," Scott ordered kindly. As the two boys walked away, they could her Scott complaining that Stiles wasn't answering his phone.

"So we're roomies tonight, I guess," Liam spoke up as they came to the exit of the park trail.

"Ah, yeah," Brett spoke with as much attitude as he could muster. Liam's smile disappeared. It seemed no matter how many times he tried to be nice to Brett, he always treated him like dirt. Liam didn't understand it, but he soon would.

"Stiles you need to come to the park right now. Liam and Brett found…found an arm," Scott spoke into his phone.

"What the fuck? How about a hello first before you drop news of more death, Scott," Stiles said.

"Stiles, just come here now with your dad. We...we have a major problem," Scott said hanging up the phone.

* * *

PLease review and follow if you liked. If i can get some feedback, comments, thoughts in the form of reviews i'll post more very fast. Thanks again everyone and see you next chapter :)

 


	2. Chapter 2

Review & Follow please it helps me as a write know that readers like this story, but i also want negative feedback as well. You telling me your thought, & opinions help make me a better writer. So please if you like the story take a few second and let me know what you thought of chapter one and two so far. IF you have any questions, ever about the story feel free to inbox me. Thanks again everyone, and now enjoy chapter 2

* * *

John stepped closer to the car, "Colby what are you doing here?" he asked, his body tensed up as he bent towards the car.

The boy cracked a half grin, his black lip ring shifting slightly. John couldn't help but focus on it for a second. "Thought I'd come visit my family, I haven't seen cous in years," Colby spoke with cockiness in his voice.

"Colby, you're not allowed to go anywhere near Stiles, you know that. Now, I want you to turn this car around and go back to New York and your grandparents," John stepped back, turning his back on Colby as he heard the radio in his car going off.

"They're dead," Colby opened the door of the car and stepped out. The boy was tall, slightly taller than Stiles and even had a similar build, but more muscular. John spun back around and charged back towards Colby, "What!" he exclaimed, voice cracking.

"They're dead, and I'm not telling Stiles anything so relax John. You're all the family I've got left and Claudia wouldn't want me alone and you know that," Colby leaned against his car legs crossed, his DC sneakers glowing lime green under the night's sky, which was almost the same color as the highlights in his over gelled hair.

John stepped into the boy's face, "You're a bad influence Colby, and I want you to stay away from Stiles while you're here. I'll find out what happened in New York, but Colby, look at me," John spoke up as the boy looked away. "If I find out you had something to do with this I'll toss you into a cell for the rest of your crappy life."

"Is that meant to scare me John? It doesn't," Colby said standing up straight and glaring into John's eyes.

John grabbed the door right before it closed, "Colby go to Beacon Hills Inn, I'll tell them you're coming. I swear to God **,**  don't let Stiles find out you're here," John said right as his phone began to ring.

"I think you need to answer that," Colby said with an arrogant smile, as he got into the car. The loud screeching of his tires overpowered John's screams for him to slow down.

"What! Sorry Stiles, what's wrong? I'm…I'm coming," John said, rushing back to his car. The flashing police lights and sirens meant Beacon Hills was in danger, but unlike most towns the dangers in this town normally turned out to be the work of dark forces.

* * *

Colby's face grimaced, "This room is gross," he said out loud as he tossed a black and red duffel bag onto the queen size bed. The room was prison gray, paint chipping off everywhere. A small 22-inch TV was across the bed on an old wooden stand that looked like it was going to give out any day now. A few ugly paintings of weird abstract art were hanging around the room.

Colby took a seat on the bed, "Ick," he jumped back up as a roach crawled over the bed. I should just sleep in my car, he thought to himself, as his hands fumbled in his pockets pulling out a few crumpled up bills and tossing them on the bed. He opened his wallet; a single ten-dollar bill was inside.

Great, fourteen dollars, Colby thought as he grabbed the few singles on the bed and placed them back in his old leather wallet. He picked up the old fashioned key ring and ran his finger around the number 9.

Lucky room, He thought, a smile coming onto his face. He slightly chuckled,  _more like shit room_ ',he thought to himself as he locked the door.

Driving around Beacon Hill, Colby noticed how much the town had changed. It was expected since he hadn't been here in almost 6 years, only a few days before Stiles' mother had died. As Colby drove, his eyes continued to dart around searching for a place to find food. The car came to a stop outside of a brick building with a large neon sign that said 'Jungle'. With a quick turn of the wheel Colby took his car into the parking lot.

Colby took a deep inhale as he got out of his car that some might describe as creepy, but what he was feeling was so intense it sent tingles down his whole body. A velvet rope with three guys was what stood between Colby and what he wanted. He had enough endurance to wait in line. A large older black man dressed in a tight black shirt was checking ID's.

"Danny, aren't you ever going to stop coming here?" the man laughed in a deep voice.

"Maybe when I leave with the right guy," the olive skinned boy said, cracking a smile. Colby had missed the boy's name. As he walked in, he looked back just for a second and smiled. The line was increasing behind Colby by the minute, but finally he was up.

"ID" the man asked. Colby raised up his ID.

"You're only nineteen kid, you have to be twenty-one," the man chuckled, "Next," he said motioning for Colby to get out of line.

"I think you need to look again," Colby said narrowing his eyes as he looked straight into the man's face.

"I'm sorry about that, I can't do math. You can go in," the man said opening the rope. "Don't worry about the cover and tell Billy at the bar I said drinks are on me tonight," the man said with a pearly white smile.

As Colby stepped into the place, loud techno music blasted, but that wasn't his true focus. His eyes glanced all over the room as about a hundred men all ranging in ages danced and drank, many shirtless. As Colby walked towards the bar, eyes continued to look him up and down. Colby enjoyed the attention a little too much considering the wide smug grin on his face. Walking in a packed club should have been quite difficult, but not for Colby, who seemed to graze through every obstacle, couples, others making out, all allowing him to pass with ease. As Colby approached, eyes turned towards him and he passed them by with a smile, until he finally came to the bar.

Colby looked around, searching for a place to sit and locked eyes with a young Asian boy seated right beside him.

"Take my seat," the young man said hopping off the seat as if it was on fire.

"Thank you," Colby smiled, and pushed the hair that fell below his eyebrow. He normally kept his hair spiked up in the middle, but tonight it was just pushed back, lazy style, as coming out tonight wasn't planned.

"I'm Sam, can I buy you a drink?" the short Asian boy asked with a wide smile.

"No you can't, I'm going to buy him a drink," the man next to Colby said, shifting his position, "I'm David." He was a larger fellow with muscles on muscles.

"No let me," a baby faced black boy said coming closer. The three stared each other down, each waiting for the others to make a move.

"Boys, no fighting there's plenty of me to go around," Colby rolled his neck and took a deep breath. His eyes twitched as he let out a slight sexual "ahhhh". The three men seem magnetically drawn to Colby, but Colby's eyes were following the olive skinned boy from before as he approached the bar.

"Hey, Billy beer please," the boy asked with a wide smile. Colby couldn't take his eyes off him.

"You want to dance?" the Asian boy asked.

Colby turned with disdain having already forgotten his name. "Go away, go away all of you," Colby hissed out in anger having to break his gaze at the boy.

"Geez," the boy said before scurrying away. The other two returned back to their drinks just as Colby began staring again. The young man was only three seats away, but his name escaped Colby's mind. But his face couldn't. He looked the boy up and down from his black and white striped shirt to the dark colored chinos he wore. Colby was seemingly fixed on the boy for some reason, he wasn't even so sure himself.

Colby snapped up from his seat and rushed to get the seat next to him. As he sat down Danny turned and flashed him a pleasant smile before turning his attention back to the bartender and their conversation.

"This is for you,"

"Huh," Colby looked up, a barley man had placed a drink in front of him. "It's from him," the man pointed across the bar to a blonde-haired young guy with Justin Bieber hair.

"No thanks," Colby rolled his eyes.

"Whatever kid," the man pulled the glass up.

"Turning down free drinks isn't that foolish," Danny spoke as he glanced over towards Colby, only so slightly that one eye was exposed.

"Maybe I was waiting for the right person to buy me one," Colby answered. Before Danny even knew it Billy had walked away.

"I'm Colby, you?"

The olive skinned boy, at least that's how Colby referred to him, turned sideways and smiled. He had dimples, which Colby found adorable. "I'm Danny," the boy extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Colby said as the two boys shared a smile.

"Let me buy you a drink," Danny proposed.

"You're the one I was waiting for," Colby said back, causing Danny to smile bigger and let out a small laugh.

Danny turned back to face the bar, "I bet you say that to everyone," he said as he waved for Billy.

"Actually I don't normally have to even drop hints," Colby said. Danny laughed so hard that if he were drinking something, he would have spat it out.

"You want to get out of here," Colby went for a long shot.

"Sure," Danny said only to wrinkle his face as if he was shocked by his own answer. Colby jumped off his chair with too much gusto and grabbed hold of Danny's hand and began pulling him towards the crowd.

"Where are we going?" he asked over the loud techno music. Colby didn't answer, he just continued to pull Danny along until they reached the door marked 'exit' right next to the bathrooms. Colby pulled Danny into a kiss as his back slammed against the bar to open the door. The door flung open with great force, as a breeze of wind blew over both boys.

Colby cocked a smile, his hands meeting Danny's chest hard sending him against the wall hard enough to cause Danny to sigh in pain. Colby's next kiss was hard and rough, pulling at Danny's bottom lip with his teeth.

The scent of lust was intoxicating. Colby placed one hand on Danny's cheek, and the other slid under Danny's shirt. The contact sent a chill up his spine. Danny took a deep breath as their kiss broke for a moment, "Can we slow down," he said turning his face away from Colbys' next kiss.

A displeased look came over his face, "You want to stop?" Colby seemed shocked that he even had to say those words.

"No, but I…I don't do this really anymore. I don't even know why I agreed to in the first place," Danny said as he pulled down his shirt to cover his exposed abtastic skin.

Colby narrowed his eyes, and nose wrinkled slightly, "You sure," he moved really close into Danny's face. Colby's icy breath radiated over his cheeks. For a second Danny found himself lost in Colby's leafy green eyes. In an inexplicable flash the boy's eyes flashed a hue of purple, it just for a second and Danny wasn't truly sure if that was actually real or not.

Danny tried to break his stare at Colby's lean freckled face but couldn't, "I'm sorry but I barely even know your name I…I can't let this go any farther," Colby stepped back and kicked the side of the dumpster next to them.

"What's your last name?" Danny asked with a smile trying to turn things around even after being creeped out by Colby's violent reaction, but also slightly turned on. Everything about Colby turned Danny on. From his punk rocker rebellious attitude, his sexy toned body, chiseled jaw line, perfect skin and the sexy shade of green eyes that Danny couldn't stop staring at. Still, hooking up was in Danny's past, he actually wanted something more. He wanted something real.

"My full name is Colby James Adams Stilinski," Colby rolled his eyes as he said the last part of his name.

Danny mouth dropped slightly opened. "Your…your related to Stiles?"

Colby let out a puff of air, "Yes, technically I am," The boy didn't seem happy having to talk about this with Danny as he turned away.

Danny ran his hand through his hair and rested it on the back of his neck, "That's pretty funny," Danny chuckled, "I am Danny Mahealani" He said moving from the wall and back fully to his feet.

"Would…would you like to maybe get coffee?" Danny asked as he placed his hand on Colby's shoulder. Colby spun around and pushed Danny hard against the wall. Danny let out a gasp of pain.

"I'd much rather do this," Colby said sinking his lips on to the exposed skin of Danny's neck. Danny let out moans of pleasure as Colby's hands ran one up his chest and the other up his leg, towards his groin. "You know you want this," Colby whispered into his ear. Danny let out sighs of pleasure.

"We…we need to stop," Danny said, trying to fight through his urge to do way more. Colby pulled away, face snarling in anger for a second, before turning into a smile.

"Fine we can stop, but your friend doesn't seem to agree, but you're lucky you're cute," Colby said playfully slapping Danny in the face. "Guess I'll have to wait to see you with my dick in your mouth," Danny couldn't help but laugh at Colby's forwardness.

Both boys turned their heads as the door next to them opened. Two guys embraced in passion went at it furiously. Danny couldn't help but laugh as they turned left down towards the hook up area.

Colby turned his head back to Danny as the two other boys went in the opposite direction. He took a deep inhale, eyes closing tightly shut and flashing open a light purple as he exhaled with a smile.

"I'm going to need you to forget everything you are going to hear and see Danny. You can stay or leave that's up to you. Just…just remember that we talked and you liked me. We had one brief kiss before I told you I couldn't go farther. I gave you my number and you can decide if you want to call me or not for a date," Colby looked away finally breaking eye contact. Colby's hand pushed into Danny's pocket and pulled out his phone.

"There, my number is in there for you," Colby said as his figures swished over the phone with ease. He seductively put the phone back into Danny's pocket. He couldn't help but graze Danny's groin. A smirk came over his face and the second Danny looked at him he winked and turned away, but just as soon as he walked away he turned back.

"Oh, also forget that I have any connection to Stiles, and don't even say my name to anyone if you discuss our encounter. I'm actually happy I met you tonight Danny, but at this point I'm starving. Danny, look at me," Colby demanded. "No memory of anything unpleasant the second you get into your car," Colby's fixed green now purple eyes glassed over in Danny's brown ones. Colby walked away in a hurry to Danny's left. Danny's eyes flicked up and closed almost ten times. He grabbed at his eyes, rubbing them with balled up fists.

As Danny's vision began to clear up he looked around, a look of confusion set in. "How the hell did I get out here?" He thought to himself. The dizziness was horrible; Danny blamed the two drinks he had.

"Ah!" Danny jumped as he heard a ghastly scream. It rocked him to his core, but he couldn't move. It was as if another force kept him fixed against the wall untill it was finally gone. Danny tumbled to the ground, falling hard to his hands and knees. A strange gasping sound drew Danny's attention to the left.

"Is someone over there?" he called out as he slowly walked around the bend in the building. That area was known as the hook up corner because of the dip in the club's design. It was even away from the parking lot, which gave the illusion of privacy. Danny's nerves raced as he slowly walked his way over to the spot. The faint whimpering and rustling continued.

"Ser…Seriously, is everything ok over there?" Danny slowly found himself asking again just as he turned the bend, his hand shaking, reaching for his cellphone. With a blast of light from his phone Danny gasped at the sight of two scathingly clothed boys, one Asian the other Caucasian laying against the brick wall. The Asian boy slumped over the other. The two looked pale as ghosts with what appeared to be bite marks on their necks.

"Help! Help!" Danny screamed over and over again as he walked backwards in panic till he fell. Frantically he tried to dial 911 but found that incredible hard since he couldn't stop shaking.

"Eh" one of the boys let out that made Danny almost jump out of his skin.

"What's going on over here?" The bouncer said rushing out the back door.

"I need an ambulance at jungle nightclub, hurry people are hurt," Danny said quickly hanging up his phone. Danny wasn't too fond of police after his history of criminal behavior when he was younger.

"What happened?" the large black man asked again as he checked on the two boys.

"I…I don't know I heard noise and came over here and….and found them," Danny said moving backwards till he bolded.

"Get back here!" the man shouted, but Danny ran for reasons he really didn't even know. He fumbled for his keys in his pocket and tried his best to get them into the door of his car while every few seconds looking over his shoulder. His breathing was deep and shallow, almost like that of an asthmatic. All of a sudden Danny's panic stopped, as if he had forgot everything the second he sat down in the seat of his Toyota Yaris. His eyes moved around the car as his brain tried hard to remember how he had gotten there. The last thing Danny remembered was leaving Colby. Danny's hands raced into both of his pockets searching for something. With a sigh of relief he pulled out his phone and searched his contacts. A smile glazed over his face as Colby's name and number were there. As Danny made the right turn out of the parking lot two-cop cars flew down the street. Out of his mirror he saw them turn into the parking lot. He just thought it must be another raid for underage drinking. He thought he was lucky to have left sparing himself some embarrassment with his parents. Still the smile on Danny's face couldn't be extinguished. It was the first time in a very long while that a night out actually made him happy.

* * *

Review & Follow please it helps me as a writer know that readers like this story, but i also want negative feedback as well. You telling me your thought, & opinions help make me a better writer. So please if you like the story take a few second and let me know what you thought of chapter one and two so far. IF you have any questions, ever about the story feel free to inbox me. Thanks again everyone, if

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts :) thanks

Please review, I think the one person kind of enough to give me one. I hope others will as well thanks :)

"Liam, shut the fuck up," Brett yelled from the sleeping bag on the floor of Scott's spare room.

Liam laughed, "What you don't like my humming," The blonde boy said leaning over the edge of the bed.

"If you keep it up I will beat the life out of you," Brett said with a stern face.

"Seriously, Brett why are you such a dick," Liam said rolling over onto his side.

Brett shot up from the floor fuming, "I'm a dick? You're just some spoiled little bitch that wants everything I have. I know you somehow made Scott bite you. You want everything I have, and…and I have nothing" Brett face went numb from his shouting. As soon as he finished, he knew he had said too much. Liam sat up in the bed stun by Brett's words. Brett was paler than normal and his heart was racing, still Liam didn't know what to even say. All he could do was stare at the shirtless boy.

"I…shouldn't have said all that," Brett finally spoke up crossing his arms over his sweaty body.

"No, I'm…I'm glad you did because that's how you feel and I had no clue." Liam spoke softly.

Brett raised his head slightly, "Huh, you should be screaming at me or something,"

"There is no reason for me to yell anymore at you because it won't change how you feel about me Brett. I hate that you think of me that way, but I'm done lowering myself to your level. Scott and Stiles have helped me a lot getting my anger problem under control,"

"Still I know you hate me, you can say whatever you want, I know it," Brett cut him off.

"I don't hate you Brett, I hate the way we get along, but I never hated you. Well maybe a little when you picked on me after what I did to Coach's car, but I know you haven't had an easy life," Brett took a step back.

"Wh…What do you know," He said, eyes beginning to well up.

"Satomi told Scott, I…I overheard it ," Liam said, while Brett paced around the side of the bed, hands digging into his scalp. "Brett it's ok I…I won't say anything," Liam said scooting over to the edge of the bed, his legs dangling off. Brett rushed at him throwing his own body on top of Liam's.

"You better not," Brett screamed so loud and violently that spit flew from his mouth as he pinned the smaller boy down hands around his neck. Brett's eyes were red and welled up to the point that tears were eminent.

"You're not alone Brett, we all care about you. I…I care about you," Liam said fighting to get the words out as Brett pushed at his throat. Tears rolled down Brett's cheeks and his rage seemed to dissipate as his hands released Liam. The smaller boy sat up, and Brett moved in darting his lips right to Liam's. The sensation was shocking for him and stunned him so much that he froze. Brett pressed more, and finally Liam pushed back.

Brett jumped back, face quivering as tears rolled down. "I….I….I'm sorry," Brett raced out of the room. Liam couldn't even get a word out as he sat there on the bed stun.

"Br…Brett come back," Liam said standing up on his shaky legs. Liam stopped right outside of the doorway as he heard the slamming of the front door. "Did he really run out into the cold with no shirt on?" Liam thought to himself. Liam grabbed his phone from the nightstand and raced to find a number, but then stopped, finger hovering over Scott's picture. Many thoughts raced in his mind. Should he tell Scott or not? Dropping the phone on the bed Liam made his decision.

Colby's old black Mustang rolled to a stop right on the spot where the old Hale house had once stood.

The door flung open with great force. "I know you're following me. Show yourself, you bitch," he screamed into the pitch darkness.

"Colby, you can't outrun your destiny," a female voice called out. It was noticeably female by the tone and a hint of a British accent was there as well. From the echo, Colby could tell the voice was far away.

"No games, show yourself," Colby yelled as he spun around, as if he was waiting for an attack from any angle.

"Relax, Colby," the voice said, nice and clearly. Colby turned around as he heard footsteps approach.

"Mara," Colby hissed through his teeth.

"Hey, baby boy," she said, stepping into the headlights of Colby's car. She was young with the face of a porcelain doll. Deep red lipstick and blush forced you to stare at her beauty and matched the tight red flower printed dress she wore. Her walk was so elegant, as if she were walking a runway.

"Why can't you all leave me alone?" Colby shouted. Mara moved towards him with rapid inhuman speed, pushing him towards his car.

"Listen to me, baby boy. I did not track you all the way to this cesspool for the hip spots and pretty scenery. Look at me!" She grabbed Colby's face and turned it, so that he looked straight into her face. "We will find the rest of the members and complete our destiny to release our father."

"You're crazy, Mara." Colby pushed past her. "I'm over this little ridiculous idea that we have some destiny to do anything, and don't for a second talk of my father." Colby started to walk away. In a blink, Mara was in front of him.

"This little change of heart of yours isn't going to stop anything, Colby. Hell, I'm doing you a favor coming here, trying to change your mind. You think Luka is going to be nice if he has to come here? No. He will kill as many as it's needed before you give up. I know you have your no killing thing, and we have accepted it, but no more childish crap, Colby. Find who we need, so we can fulfill our mission. Then you can go back to humping everything that walks by" Mara began to laugh.

"I know Luka killed my grandparents." Colby looked up at her, eyes filled with rage as his lip quivered.

"Well, what would you expect when you tell him to fuck off.? Now, I haven't told him about Stiles yet. I know how much he means to you, but he'll kill him to make you come back into the circle. Just work with us, Colby. Find the others so we can do the ritual, then you're free to go back and do whatever you want." Mara pushed her hair back as a wide smile came over her face. "Just do it, Colby."

"Stop this crap, Mara. Just find them yourself. Have the mighty Luka do it. Why me?"

Mara let out a loud sigh. "God you are so young. I forget that sometimes. You were given an order. You failed to do it once and you saw what happened. This time Luka will make sure it's so much worse. You think that boy you were all over tonight deserves to die because of you?"

Colby's nostrils flared wildly in anger. "Don't you even fucking think about touching him or anyone else in this town, Mara."

Mara flipped her long,silky hair back, "Then do as you're told."

"If you hurt any of them, I will kill you, you monstrous bitch."

Mara spun around, her face distorting into a monstrous form. Her forehead rippled and became marred by numerous lines, like deep etchings on a grotesque canvas. Glowing golden yellow irises replaced light blue ones encircling tiny ink black pupils that were darker than any werewolf's. Her porcelain face had twisted into that of a beast – even her mouth was lined with rows of razor sharp teeth, her two long canines hanging lower than her other jagged ones.

"You think you could kill me?" She began laughing, face returning to her normal form. "Sweetie, I'm one of the last few of my kind and have walked on this earth for almost two thousand years. If you think I can be beaten by a child, do take a shot, darling."

Colby's eyes lowered down towards the ground. "I thought so. You may be powerful Colby, but I'm older and stronger than you. Don't worry though, when Father comes back to this pitiful world, he will reward you." Mara turned her back towards him. Colby's eyes lifted ever so slightly, enough to see a broken tree branch a few inches from his foot. He looked back and forth at the branch and Mara.

"Could I actually kill her?" he thought to himself.

Mara stopped walking away. "Colby, if you want to try, take a shot. But it will cost you Danny's life when your fail. Stiles' too maybe." Colby's slow movement towards the tree branch, needing to slay Mara, ended as he stopped in his tracks at the mention of Danny and Stiles' names, jumping back slightly against his car.

"Smart decision, Colby. Now do your job and just remember I'll be watching," Mara said, right before she disappeared into the darkness of the night. Colby let out a loud sigh as he slid down against his car, hands wrenching his hair in anger, as he came to a seated position on the ground. A noticeable sobbing started from Colby as he rushed, cupping his face with his hands to hide his shame. He looked up, sniffling, wiping a few tears from his face and eyes.

"I hate that bitch," Colby thought as he stood back up. He couldn't help but stare at the full moon above for a few seconds before stepping back into his running car.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review :)

Seriously Scott," Stiles said out of breath, as he approached the trail marker. " You…you didn't tell me I'd have to hike like a mile up here," Stiles huffed, unable to catch his breath.

"Sorry," Scott said, trying not to laugh at Stiles's goofy, sweaty face.

"What was so important that I needed to get here?" The smile on Scott's face faded quickly as he shifted his body revealing the limb on the ground.

"Liam and Brett stumbled upon it. Literally," Stiles's face began to smirk.

"Really you find that funny?"

"Huh, me, no, never" Stiles said wiping the beginnings of his smile away. "But come on, one of them fell on it? It's pretty funny,"

"Seriously Stiles, come on someone is dead."

"Scott this is Beacon Hills, Someone is always dying at the hand of some monster," Stiles phone vibrated. "Hold on my dad texted me," Stiles said pulling his phone out of his pocket.

"Well, it seems like this might not be the only bad thing happening tonight in this town."

"Why? What happened Stiles?" Scott moved closer looking at Stiles' cell phone.

"What does PSA mean?" Scott asked, looking back up towards Stiles.

"Possible supernatural attack, I made a code for my dad so I can alert you."

"Ok, but you still didn't tell me what this was a piece of whomever got attacked?"

"I don't know, but I told my dad about this and he didn't text me back…,"

"Wait, what was that?" Scott cut Stiles off.

Stiles head bobbed back and forth, "I didn't hear anything"

"Shhh, someone is here," Scott whispered, as his position shifted lower. A rustlings sound emanated from the bushes just a few feet in front of them.

"Wait, I heard it," Stiles said too loudly, jumping back.

"Lydia?" Scott and Stiles said simultaneously. The strawberry blond shook uncontrollably as she approached the two boys.

"Lydia, are you ok?" Stiles asked, as he tried to embrace the shaking girl.

"So…so many are going to die," She said, eyes watery with tears. Her body went limp into Stiles's arms.

"Lydia," both boys shouted, Stiles rubbed her face, trying to help her regain consciousness.

"Who's going to die? Lydia, what is going to happen?" Scott questioned, as he looked over Stiles shoulder at the two on the ground.

Slowly her eyes opened, " Where am I," escaped her lips just as panic set in.

"Lydia…Lydia, you're ok," Stiles screamed, as she beat against his chest. He embraced her tightly, finally bring her into a calm state.

"What happened?" she asked looking back up into Stiles eyes.

Scott paced around them finally coming to a full stop, "You said many were going to die. What did you mean Lydia?"

"I…I don't even know how I got here, let alone what I said Scott." Stiles looked at Lydia, in such a disheveled shape and knew she was telling the truth. He had never seen her dressed so casual in a pair of sweats and an old hello kitty shirt that he knows she wears to bed. Hell she wasn't even wearing shoes, and he has never seen her without heels.

"Stiles I think you should take her home. I'll sweep the park and wait for your dad to come," Scott said,

Stiles head darted up, "You should come Scott, you-you don't know if something is out there, and you're alone."

"Just go Stiles, someone has to stay here to meet your dad," Scott said waving off Stiles. Lydia was a dead weight in Stiles's arms,having passed out as Scott talked.

"Go, get her out of the cold," Scott said, just as Stiles picked her up closer to his chest, cradling her in his arms. "Go," Scott repeated again, more forcefully this time. The revving engine brought a sigh of relief to Scott, as he let out a loud breath.

"The end is coming," A male voice whispered.

Scott spun around, "Who are you?" Scott asked, as he took attack position.

"I am nothing but a pawn in a greater machine," stepping into the light Scott got a view of this mysterious man. He was young, baby faced with a husky build and was dressed in a plain brown shirt and medical tan scrub pants.

"Who are you?" Scott called out again as the boy slightly crept over, his walk seeming robotic. His face was ghostly white, eyes with deep black circles under them.

"I am nothing but a pawn to deliver a message from my master. He will rise and you will fall if you try to stop him," As the boy spoke his neck wrenched in left and right twisting turns. The boy's heart was pounding in Scott's ears.

Scott could hear the strange sounds of his neck cracking. Scott said nothing as the boy's eyes began to blink repeatedly.

"Tell Stiles I'm…I'm sorry," The boy's voice change, it became softer than the deep tone it was before. "I never got to…"

The boy's neck turned hard to the right again, this time the boy dropped to the ground before he could say another word. Scott gasped in shock; he didn't even need to check on the boy to know he was dead, but did anyway. Out of the corner of his eye Scott caught sight of something hanging out of the boy's pants. Slowly Scott dug into the boy's pocket, hands shaking as he touched the fallen boy. The mentioning of Stiles' name fading into his mind as he couldn't help, but seem fixed on the plastic key card in his hand. A small piece of paper was taped on the backside of the card.

Oliver died because of you.

How many else will have to?

Don't fight. Surrender before it starts.

Live or die at my hands

Kisses, A

'Another note', Scott said to himself. This second one meant for sure he was being targeted by something. The name Oliver finally forced Scott to remember the boy's apology to Stiles. Scott flipped over the card and his speculation was answered. In large letters the words Echo House were written in a fancy script across the front. Oliver was the boy who had been manipulated by the Nogitsune, into forcing Stiles to give up his fight. Scott remembered Stiles telling him about it after everything happened, but that seemed like such a long time ago after dealing with the dead pool. Scott exhaled loudly. In the back of his mind he prayed that this wasn't going to be the start of something big, but he knew it was.


End file.
